A manufacturing machine for manufacturing cigarettes uses an endless garniture tape to wrap shred tobacco in wrapping paper. The dimensional accuracy of the garniture tape greatly affects the quality of cigarettes.
On this account, garniture tapes are measured in length, width, thickness, etc. prior to their use, and only the garniture tapes that meet the standards are used. In general, the dimensions of the garniture tape are directly measured by the operator using a measuring tool, such as a scale, a slide gauge, and a micrometer. However, the results of the measurement can vary depending upon the operator's level of skill.
Under the circumstances, a conventionally-known checking apparatus is automated to measure the length of an endless tape and the deflection (winding and deviation amounts) of the running tape (Patent Document 1).